


斯特兰奇医生的冥想教学

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 史蒂芬·斯特兰奇/托尼·斯塔克 （斜线有意义）后复联四，托尼活着。为了夫夫能组团打怪，薅了个漫画反派来用用，我没看过漫画，设定都被我吃了





	斯特兰奇医生的冥想教学

托尼逛到这里纯属巧合。

打完灭霸那一仗之后，担惊受怕的佩珀勒令他必须每天都出来呼吸新鲜空气，连Friday都站在她那边。托尼戴了个墨镜出来跑步，不知不觉就逛到这里——两边的褐石式房屋看起来同往常别无二致。

除了那个圆顶玻璃窗。

托尼唤醒Friday，他的智能助手回答这里是一处普通的居民区。托尼叫她标记这个地点，试着推了推深色的双开木门，咔哒一声门悄无声息地打开了。

宽敞昏暗的大厅，正中央铺着地毯的阶梯。哦，还有那个摆在扶手边上的不起眼的坛子，变戏法的管它叫什么来着？五年了，他都快忘了，但是显然他没认错地方。

这里是纽约圣所。

“斯塔克。”史蒂芬·斯特兰奇不知什么时候出现在楼梯口。“出了什么事吗？”

“大事，”托尼抱起手臂，“你这地方的屏蔽麻瓜咒失效了。”

史蒂芬从二楼飘下来。“并没有。”他回答，“你被邀请进来过，圣所认识你。”

“我是被邀请进来的？”托尼说，“那我可以被邀请看看这玩意儿吗？”他戳出的指头离史蒂芬胸口的阿戈摩托之眼只有那么0.0001厘米，然后被史蒂芬的斗篷拍掉了。

“你还没回答我的问题。”史蒂芬说，“出了什么事？”

“我回答了啊，你的屏蔽麻瓜咒。”托尼揉搓自己的指头。第二次了，他跟这斗篷的梁子算是结下了。“是 **你** 没有回答 **我** 的问题。你为什么邀请我？以及为什么我不能看看它？”

“所以是没有事。”史蒂芬总结道。“那请回吧。如果你在这个街区走了三十分钟还走不出去再来找我，那估计是你被困在镜像空间里了。”

“等等！”托尼喊道。他第一次有机会在安全的情况下，这么近地接触一颗宝石。听说就是这个救了他们所有人的性命——好吧，托尼和复仇者们也做了不少贡献，但是没有这个一切都是白搭，所以托尼的好奇是有理由的。他的大脑飞速运转，该死，他扯皮的技能在媒体和佩珀面前一直挺有用的。“我的确有事要和你讲。”

“这事不是你刚刚想起来的吧？”史蒂芬挑起一遍眉毛。

“绝对不是！我蓄谋已久……不是，我深思熟虑过了，”托尼清了清嗓子，“我希望能邀请你成为复仇者。就，也不用你做什么，官方工作我能搞定。大概就是给你一个荣誉复仇者的称号。然后保证你有麻烦的时候我们能帮你，或者我们快挂的时候能给你打电话。之类的。怎么样？”

史蒂芬看着托尼。托尼直视他的目光，一点也没有把视线飘到时间宝石之上。天啊，托尼希望他的眼睛这招还有用。自从成为钢铁侠了之后，他基本上靠酷炫的手甲或者什么新做的宝贝而不是他的眼睛安抚记者了。

“好吧。”史蒂芬说。

“好？好。”托尼说，“所以关于这个……”他朝阿戈摩托之眼努努嘴。

“不行。”史蒂芬板着脸说。

托尼敲了敲眼镜。他惋惜地看了时间宝石好几眼。“既然你坚持。”托尼说，“还有一件事。我们有个入队仪式的，你知道吧？你得来参加一次聚餐，认识认识人。”

史蒂芬叹了口气。“我必须吗？”

“不是必须，”托尼说，“但是你必须来尝尝那个土耳其烤肉。”

“我不介意吃什么。”

“你会介意的，”托尼说，“那家烤肉特别，极其难吃，算是我们对新队员的考验。如果你喜欢，只能证明你是个英国人。”

史蒂芬张张嘴刚想说什么，托尼的眼镜突然闪动起来。“老板，帕克先生来电。”Friday说。托尼做了个手势，眼镜上的画面投影到空气中。摄像头抖动了几下，彼得的脸出现在画面里，背后似乎烟尘滚滚。“斯塔克先生！”他喊道，“对不起……斯特兰奇医生？哦我不知道你在……嗨啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

什么东西重重落地的声音，听上去就是蜘蛛侠本人。车子报警铃呜哇乱叫。摄像头切了个画面，一道蓝红相间的光闪过去。“美国队长！”彼得叫道，“不好，斯塔克先生，他的盾被吸走了……他们好像能溶掉我的蛛丝？我用的是新配方的……小心些！我先——”

又一声落地。彼得惨叫一声，骂了句脏话，又急匆匆地道了歉。托尼已经定位到蜘蛛侠的位置。他一抖手腕，纳米装甲就爬满他全身。他回头，看到史蒂芬的斗篷飒地抖开，随即在他肩膀上安好，一副蓄势待发的样子。

“Friday说现场主要是破坏性机器人，应该是某个疯狂科学家搞事情。这在你的业务范围内么？”托尼问。

“整个美洲都是我的业务范围。”史蒂芬说，“以及，我好像还是个荣誉复仇者来着。”

“成吧，”托尼启动推进器，却被史蒂芬按住。

“走门。”巫师斩钉截铁地说。

他们赶到战场的时候，罗杰斯和彼得正在疏散群众。幻视和红女巫在前面挡着敌人，不过看起来很费劲。一波又一波微型机器人像蜂群一样前仆后继地试图抓住旺达施法的手腕，幻视挡掉那些，又有一波上来攻击他头顶的心灵宝石，靠旺达一直罩在他身上的能量场才堪堪挡住。他们两人背靠背站着，凭借互相掩护才坚持到现在。

“他知道我们的要害！”罗杰斯的声音透过耳机传来。

“他的脑袋真的很大！”彼得补充说。

“谢了，队长。”托尼说，“……你的信息也很有用，睡衣宝宝。”他飞到半空中，蜂群机器人立刻向他拥来，像飞蛾一样猛扑中央发光的反应堆。他等到机器人围得足够近才从反应堆发射能量脉冲，终于在短暂的片刻里看到硝烟后机器人的主控者。

他坐在一架浮空的座椅上，手脚都细得不像话，脖子消失了，脑袋和肚子连在一起，整个人看起来就像一个长了四根棍子的头。巨型蚕豆。这年头反派审美都向灭霸看齐了吗？

“嘿憨豆先生，”托尼飞下去，一路挥掉碍事的蜂群机器人，“你知道为什么电影里反派都让英国人演吗？”

蚕豆缓缓地注视他，好像在扫描什么似的。“我是魔多克。”他的声音好像吃了太多过期的豆子罐头。他抬起一只麦秆似的泛青的手，冲他一指，忽然他的座椅底下飞出无数小机器人。这次这些小蝗虫冲着装甲的关节部位猛扑，前仆后继，损坏的簌簌地往下掉，把托尼埋进残骸废墟之中。屏幕上跳出无数的过载警告，托尼的四肢都被牵拉着动弹不得。

“Friday，卸掉左手的装甲！”托尼喊道。

“可是老板……”

“听爸爸的话！”

金红色的纳米机械褪去。托尼深吸一口气，没感到预想中的疼痛。微型机器人只是层层叠叠地压着他的手爬向反应堆。他用自由的这只手拽下来几只，打了个手势，那层金红色的纳米机械又组成一个悬空的脉冲器。托尼眨了下眼睛——

脉冲器对着他自己发射了一道光波。

托尼被震出去几米远。蜂群机器人死缠烂打地跟上来，托尼翻了个白眼，忽然面前出现了一个传送门，他被人不由分说地拖走了。

“王。”托尼冲他点点头。

“我接到了纽约圣所的求助。”王说，“史蒂芬的能力被限制了。”托尼顺着他的视线看过去。斯特兰奇的两个手腕上各套了一个镯子，镯子上的符文发着熔金色的光。它们看上去就很烫。“这两个只是仿制品，”史蒂芬咬着牙说，“真正的德罗普尔尼之环已经在诸神黄昏中毁灭了。但是这两个上的符文仍有禁锢魔法的力量。”

“德罗什么？”托尼说，“算了。所以说符文是真的，但是镯子是假的，是吧？”他抓住史蒂芬的手腕瞧了瞧，“看上去质量不会很好。”他点点眼镜，纳米机械附上巫师的手腕，穿过镯子底下形成两个密实的护腕。托尼举起掌心炮，在王和史蒂芬来得及开口之前，一炮下去镯子应声就碎了。

“看到没？”托尼说，“科学万岁。”

斯特兰奇揉了揉手腕。“得了，你不记得那些蝗虫怎么攻击你的装甲了？反应堆看上去很显眼嘛。”

反应堆。蝗虫攻击的不是托尼而是反应堆。

托尼愣了一下，把自己的眼镜摘下来，抬头看到史蒂芬也在看他。显然他们想到一块儿去了，因为史蒂芬说：“这不是个好主意。”

托尼把自己的眼镜给史蒂芬戴上。“难道你有更好的主意吗？”他伸出一只手到他领口，作出邀请的手势，“所以，甜心？”

史蒂芬一怔，随即意识到托尼是在跟斗篷说话。斗篷伸出一个小角在托尼手心里掂了掂，又缩了回去。

“你就这么管身边的一切叫甜心吗？”史蒂芬说。

“不，我只对非人类感兴趣——直到我的第一个人工智能跑去追别的女孩儿——所以你到底让不让她过来，变戏法的？”

“这是个‘他’，”史蒂芬拍拍红斗篷，“去吧。”托尼接过一角披上左肩，斗篷飒地一声展开，画个圆弧自动搭上他的右肩，将托尼微微托离地面。“喔哦，”托尼叹道，“一直都觉得披披风会很帅。果然很帅。等等，”他皱眉，“为什么他贴在我的屁股上？感觉怪怪的……”

“他正托着你飞。”史蒂芬正色道。

“那他会贴在你……”

“我在卡玛泰姬学过飞行所以不需要。”史蒂芬面不改色。

“还是很奇怪。尤其是知道这是个‘他’的情况下。”

“斗篷有自我意识，恐怕我不能命令他该怎么做。”

托尼意味深长地看了他一眼。他取下胸口的纳米发生器，只留下一片薄薄的发着蓝光的备用动力源。然后他就那么瞧着史蒂芬胸口的阿戈摩托之眼。

“我又不会用，”托尼耸耸肩，“我和斗篷会保护好它的。”

史蒂芬深吸了一口气，摘下宝石。万一那手镯找的目标就是时间宝石，不交换这计划就没用了。托尼把黄铜眼睛挂到脖子上，史蒂芬戴上纳米发生器，装甲瞬间就爬满了他的半个身子。

“呃，”王突然出声，“我能问问发生了什么吗？”

“我和医生要去参加化装舞会。”托尼说，“开个门，甜心？”

王忙不迭地旋开传送门。“他叫我甜心耶。”他小声对史蒂芬说。

“他叫任何人甜心。”史蒂芬跟在托尼后面穿过去，“你真给巫师丢人。”

“他没叫过你甜心。”王说，“还有，你还有脸说我。那斗篷明明什么都听你——”

史蒂芬打了个响指，传送门哗地合上了。

蜂群机器人果然直奔反应堆而来。史蒂芬等到它们靠得足够近，忽然褪去手上的战甲，从指尖拉出金色的锁链把机器人团团裹住掷碎在地下。“小心！”旺达的能量球裹挟着几个机器人冲他飞来，史蒂芬闪身开了道传送门把他们传到黑暗次元去。他把幻视和红女巫送到安全的地方，又开了几道门疏散民众。史蒂芬一路解决那些蜂群机器人，不过只要他戴着反应堆，手镯就没找过他的麻烦——那些仿制的手镯可有不少，刚刚要不是碰到他王也差点中招了。

地面战场打扫得差不多了。史蒂芬向上看去，托尼浮在半空中，阿戈摩托之眼正好盖在他的备用动力源之上，看起来像是在微微发光似的。又有两个刻着符文的手镯在攻击他，托尼正在物理攻击他们——意思是他在用手把它们挥开——等等那是咏春吗？史蒂芬叹了口气，准备叫Friday把战甲还给托尼——

托尼比了个等等的口型。

电光火石之间手镯套上了托尼的手腕。正如预料的一样，符文并没有发出熔金色的光，因为手镯本就是靠施法者自身的魔法获得能量，而托尼并不会魔法。托尼冲史蒂芬眨了下眼睛，然后他装模作样地做了个打开阿戈摩托之眼的手势——史蒂芬不得不说这个姿势学得还是挺唬人的——然后宝石发出了绿光。

寂静。

斯特兰奇立在原地。

其他人也是，任何人第一次看到宝石真正的力量都会怔愣当场。但是史蒂芬是惊讶，怀疑，敬畏。

时间宝石真真切切地在发光。

他身周正活动的蜂群机器人都散落下来。魔多克落跑了。

托尼合上宝石，降落到地面。他把宝石递回来，接着是斗篷。史蒂芬还回纳米发生器。他还没法说话。倒不是说他对托尼能打开宝石这件事有什么意见，但是一个不会魔法的凡人，凭空就能打开阿戈摩托之眼，实在是需要时间消化。半晌他开口：“托尼——”

“斯塔克先生！”彼得扑上来，“大头怪不见了！您做了什么？那个绿光——那是什么？”

“备用能源，我让Friday重新设定了发光颜色，还有空间投影什么的。魔多克能找到我们每一个人的弱点，但他没法预料如果时间宝石打开了会发生什么，我想这能拖他一会儿，没想到他直接逃走了。”托尼说，“史蒂芬？”

他打量了巫师一眼。史蒂芬抬头，正对上他玩味的目光。“连你也被骗到了？”托尼说，“哇，Friday加一分。”

“我没有。”史蒂芬说，“没学过魔法的人是不可能打开阿戈摩托之眼的。”

“你就这么说吧。”托尼说，“先去吃饭！之后还有打扫战场、发布会巴拉巴拉的，可有的忙的。睡衣宝宝，你斯特兰奇叔叔刚刚加入复仇者了。”

“好耶！我们去吃烤肉吧！”

“我私下里一直怀疑彼得有英国血统。”托尼悄悄地说。

有三种情况可以解释那天的事情：一，托尼没有打开阿戈摩托之眼，的确是史蒂芬看错了，是托尼重新设定反应堆发出的绿光；二，托尼打开了阿戈摩托之眼，但他不知道自己做到了，因为他本身就做了假装打开的计划；三，托尼打开了阿戈摩托之眼，他知道自己打开了，之后说的废话是为了误导别人。

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇认识托尼的时间足够长（比托尼自己意识到要久得多），足以让他相信托尼不会用时间宝石做什么坏事，但很少有人不会用时间宝石做什么 **傻事** ，因为他们不能意识到时间宝石本身对使用者有什么影响——什么都可以重来的力量会改变一个人的思维方式。就好像死亡决定了生命的意义，实际上时间的单向性也决定了“决定”的意义。而一个人负的责任越大，他影响这世界越深，这种改变就是越致命的，一件他想改变的傻事就足以掀起时空的波澜——而托尼恰巧就是那种可以直接把纳米发生器直接交给他、赤手空拳走上战场的蠢货。谁晓得会发生什么？

史蒂芬决定去拜访一下托尼。他的住处倒是好找，也不需要扯什么被邀请的谎话。他只需要找一个工作上的理由就行了。

“那对仿制的德罗普尔尼之环在你这吗？”史蒂芬踏进托尼的实验室。

“你好，你也好，Friday你怎么不给好医生开门呢，哦对了因为某些人根本没有 **走门** 。”托尼抬起头来，顺手一指，“在那边。我本来想根据材质跟工艺追查一下魔多克的位置的，但是事情太多了，你先拿去吧。”

史蒂芬拿起装着手镯的透明盒子，又停下脚步。“那天你戴上它们的时候有什么感觉吗？灼痛感？或者刺痛？或者丹田的热流——我是说小腹下——”

“我知道‘丹田’是哪儿，我学过武术好吧。”托尼说，“没有。没有。没有。没有任何感觉。我不会变戏法。你发现什么了？”

“没有。”史蒂芬说。他踌躇着，思考说些什么能拖延时间。“你在做什么？”

托尼从眼镜片后面扫了他一眼。“我在做一些……事。”他搓了搓手。

“你可以告诉我的，”史蒂芬说，“看我能不能帮上忙。反正宝石你也见过了。礼尚往来？”

托尼抱起手臂。“好吧。我之后可能的确需要你帮忙。”他推开两个光屏，撑着桌子正对着史蒂芬，“我打算用脑波控制我的战甲。你也看到了……现在我指挥他们还需要手势和语音——如果遇到紧急的情况很麻烦。还有就是我打算把纳米发生器分模块植到皮下，这样纳米发生器就不再是可见的目标了——你笑什么？”

“想想你过安检的场面。”

“Joke's on you，我坐私人飞机。”

史蒂芬完全没有被这种招人恨的有钱人腔调冒犯到。 _他没有。_ 他只是轻巧地转回了正题。“这主意听上去像是个疯狂科学家。”

“我就是。”托尼说，“你知道当魔多克让蜂群机器人包围的时候，它们在做什么吗？它们试图拆我的战甲。他明知道纳米战甲拆卸后可以重新组成独立武器。”他走近了些，捞过一张椅子翻过来坐下。“你知道要是换成我会怎么做吗？我会让蜂群机器人锁住纳米战甲，因为只要被它们包围着我就不能动，不能反抗。然后我会让它们升温。高温对机械没有什么影响，但是对人有奇效。魔多克太看重武器了，他忘了使用武器的人。但是我不能指望他一直不记得。”

仍然，这是一个可怕的假设。史蒂芬挨着他坐下。斗篷升起一个角，搭在托尼肩膀上。托尼的工作就是建立最坏的假设，然后对未来进行补救。从某种程度上说，他们很相似。史蒂芬开口道：“你刚刚提到可能需要我帮忙？”

“哦，那个。”托尼打了个响指，他们俩面前升起一个圆台。上面是一个完美的白色方块，笼罩在蓝色的光柱里。托尼闭上眼睛，紧皱眉头，手指因为用力而蜷曲起来。

白色方块的表面抖动起来，似乎要升起来似的，但是托尼压着嗓子叫了一声，方块唰的一声散落成一滩无规则的纳米粒子。托尼睁开眼睛，喘了口气，拍了下台面，纳米粒子自动组成完美的白色方块。

“看？”托尼说，“我检查过脑波收发装置没问题。就是我控制不了它。我控制不了自己想什么。”

史蒂芬伸出手，托尼示意Dummy去取来脑波发射电极。“我的安在这里。”托尼点点自己太阳穴，“你先凑合。”他把电极贴在史蒂芬头上。

史蒂芬闭上眼睛。专注是卡玛泰姬的第一课。所有的魔法都需要极高的注意力，只有全神贯注才能和宇宙的力量沟通。平静是一切的前提，而和宇宙沟通，亦让人获得平静。史蒂芬伸起一只手，白色方块唰的一下变成阿戈摩托之眼上的井状符文；他一握拳，纳米粒子便组成了流动的幕布的形状；然后他睁开眼，看到托尼目不转睛地盯着悬浮在空中的钢铁侠面具。史蒂芬微笑了一下，取下了电极。

钢铁侠面具仍然悬浮在那里，并没有散落成一滩无规则流体。

“怎么……？”托尼说，“操。这……操。教我。”他意识到自己的口气，又急切地开口：“这是什么魔法的玩意儿吗？我得加入你们教派才能学的那种？我得喊你‘师父’还是怎么的？医生，斯特兰奇医生，史蒂芬，史蒂夫，好医生——”

“我会教你的。”史蒂芬说，“因为我是个成熟的人，不会在这种时候高喊‘魔法万岁’这种话。”

“魔法万岁！”托尼说，“教我。请。”

托尼找了张沙发盘腿坐下，史蒂芬则被斗篷托着飘在空中。“其实就是冥想。”史蒂芬说，“先放松，再集中。如果你不放下别的，试图专注只会让那些占据你思维的东西被放大。”

“具体一点，医生。”托尼说，“你听上去像是那种地摊畅销书作者。《先放松，再集中：斯特兰奇医生冥想360法》。”

“具体一点，”史蒂芬闭着眼睛，但他想象得出托尼的表情，“是这样吗？”

他运起手指，冲托尼隔空推了一掌。

像当初雪山之巅的自己一样，托尼猛地跌入多元宇宙之阱。多元宇宙就像一块千层蛋糕，在餐刀掠过层面的一秒里，史蒂芬带托尼领略了无数种美丽或可怖的展开，见证了宇宙的诞生和终结。

你知道为什么僧人将庙宇建在山颠？因为那是离宇宙最近的地方。尘世的烦恼对于凡人的心智来说太庞大了，但是它对于宇宙来说微不足道。史蒂芬可以靠一个咒语让托尼陷入沉眠，但是要让他放松下来……一个宇宙可能不够。之前他还为宇宙级别的问题操心来着。

“托尼。”他呼唤道。托尼盘腿坐在沙发上，低着头。他看起来放松，疲倦，暂时不明白发生了什么事。他像是进入了一种深度催眠的状态。史蒂芬想了想，问道：“托尼，是你打开了阿戈摩托之眼吗？”

托尼点了下头，史蒂芬心里一凛——然后托尼又点了一下，像是撑不住脑袋的重量，终于歪倒在沙发上。这具困倦的、过载的躯体蜷缩起来，看起来小小的，几乎占不满一个沙发。托尼发出平稳的、均匀的鼾声。

史蒂芬站起来，试图找到一条毯子。他让斗篷先盖住托尼，走出实验室，迎面碰见了佩珀。“他睡着了？”当听完来意后，佩珀难以置信地说，“你一直在实验室？不是走进去的时候发现他睡着了？”

史蒂芬不明所以地点了点头。

“哦——”佩珀说，“据我所知，只有一种情况能让他在还有别人存在的房间里睡着。”她露出了一个理解的微笑，“下次叫他换个地方。这栋楼里有卧室。”

“完全不是那么回事。”史蒂芬说。他连脸红都没红。“卧室在几层？”

“到电梯，然后和Friday说‘卧室’。”佩珀说。“没有人会知道的，如果你不想的话。”

“我不是那个意思。”史蒂芬说，然后意识到自己越描越黑。他凌空划开个传送门，从佩珀面前消失了。第无数次史蒂芬·斯特兰奇庆幸传送门有多好用。

冥想课成了史蒂芬和托尼的定时活动。佩珀给了史蒂芬大楼的一部分权限（尽管他并不需要），并对他露出心照不宣的微笑。托尼学得很快，当史蒂芬某次来还那对手镯的时候，托尼已经能控制纳米粒子做出简单的形状了。

“看看这个，”这一天托尼对他说。他捉住空间投影中的某条信息，投到史蒂芬面前。“队长带着他的小队端掉了魔多克的一个非法工厂。但是那些工人和职员大部分都是 **未受强迫** 的普通人。”他不安地把玩着眼镜，“这些人80%是消失了五年的那部分人。”他点了一下屏幕。镜头晃动了一下，接着对准了一个二十多岁的女孩，她头发被灰尘和血迹沾在一起，嘴角有些青紫。

“我叫克拉拉·司芬克斯。我是自愿加入先锋科技的。”她直视着镜头说，“是的，我见过魔多克。是的，我知道我们在造武器。你觉得这样可以给我定罪吗？那最好！五年之前我在读大学博士，有两个研究所要我，噗的一下我化灰了，噗的一下我又复活了，你猜怎么着？我有了两个妈妈！我妈妈化灰了，我爸爸又娶了新妻子，还有一个两岁大的小孩！我妈妈丢了工作，我学校丢了我的档案。外星人希望我们消失，你们希望我们存在。没有人关心我们如何活着。在街头慢慢地饿死比突然化成灰要好接受得多吧？因为没有人会去报道！”她喘了口气，说，“魔多克和先锋科技不介意我没有社保号码。你知道么，那些微型机器人有我一份功劳。要是没有这五年，我还能拿个奖。把我关起来吧。你们迟早要把消失过的人都关起来。”

视频戛然而止。

托尼按压着眉心。史蒂芬刚想开口，托尼就打断了他。“别。”他说，“我今天没有心情。冥想，我是说。”

“托尼。”史蒂芬出声道。他不确定自己想做什么，但是斗篷会意地飘下来，盖上托尼的肩膀。他不知道该怎么安慰他。事实上他和托尼一样，一样认定视频里的这女孩，还有千万像她一样的人，他们的生活是那场浩劫遗留下来的责任。他感觉自己像那些该死的天主教议员混蛋，勒令女人不许堕胎却在孩子生下来以后不提供任何社会资助。这感觉糟透了。

“魔多克。”他最终说。

托尼抬起眼睛。

“魔多克，”史蒂芬说，“魔多克不是消失过的人吧？他的势力应该是在这五年悄悄增长起来的。他招募消失过的人，但是他可不是为他们的利益而战。他另有所图。我们应该直接找到他。他是那个该进监狱的人。”

托尼深深地看着史蒂芬。他双手捂住脸，用力搓了搓自己的眼皮。“对。”他说，“魔多克。你说得对。”他打了个响指，圆台升起来，白色方块笼罩在蓝色光柱里。“来吧。我们还有要紧事要做。”

托尼不止一次在史蒂芬面前睡着。但是这次不同，Friday说老板睡着了，没给他开门（是的，他出于礼貌把传送门开在实验室门口，然后 **开门** 进去）。史蒂芬向Friday道了谢，然后反手开了传送门进了实验室。

“真是礼貌的好医生。”Friday评价道。

史蒂芬没顾得上和人工智能呛声。实验室里一片昏暗。天空是紫黑色的，半空中有一个由气云组成的狰狞的巨大头颅。地面是无数的废墟。耸立的钢筋，堆叠的尸体，垃圾和渣滓，烧焦的痕迹。时间静止，画面定格，托尼在中央唯一的空地上发出微微的鼾声。

史蒂芬怎么会认不出这是哪里呢？他在这里缠斗了整整五年（实际上是一微秒，看你怎么想）。他记得每一个分子的位置。这里是多玛姆的黑暗国度。

他快步走上前把托尼抱起来。他睡得不安稳，被碰到的时候又挣扎起来，抱着很费劲。史蒂芬摸索着，但是他没有碰到沙发，不得不冲多玛姆冻住的巨脸喊道：“Friday，关掉投影。”

紫黑色的布景像碎片一样崩坏褪去。与此同时托尼也醒了过来。“Fri——史蒂芬？”他差一点蹦起来，“哦，我是说，呃，我能解释这个——”

“我给你十秒钟解释。”史蒂芬说。

“啥？哦是这样我当时在圣所就叫Friday扫描宝石但是没有成功后来我碰到宝石它就突然激活了Friday的接入程序这就是为什么当时会发光对不起我就是想知道你怎么救了我——唔！”

史蒂芬捧住他的脸吻了上去。托尼一瞬间睁大了眼睛，然后放松下来，揽住史蒂芬的肩膀，加深了这个吻。

他们分开的时候，托尼上气不接下气地说：“我只是想知道你怎么救了 **我们大家** 。刚刚发生了什么？”

“十秒钟到了。”史蒂芬回答。

托尼抹了抹嘴。他忽然笑起来。“十秒钟不够。”他说。

“你在多玛姆那里待了整整五年，更别提一千四百万——”当他们终于能像两个体面人那样说话的时候，托尼重拾话题。

史蒂芬用一根手指挡住他的唇。“一微秒。”他说，“没有五年。一微秒。”

“但是——”

“这是事实。”史蒂芬说。

“我想说你别把手放在这里，我会忍不住舔的。”

托尼拉着他的手来到圆台前面。他站定，回头冲史蒂芬笑了笑，对着白色方块闭上眼睛。纳米粒子有序地升起，拼成钢铁侠的面具，然后又散开，组成手甲，然后是腿甲、胸甲……最后稳稳地停在阿戈摩托之眼的模型。当史蒂芬看向托尼的时候，托尼的皮肤泛起白光，然后眨眼之间，纳米战甲覆盖了他的全身，好像是从皮肤底下冒出来的一样。托尼浮在空中。史蒂芬也不由自主地飘起来。他俩在半空交换了一个吻。

“恭喜加入空中高潮俱乐部。”托尼说，“你知道不，现在Friday有一半在我脑子里。毫不夸张。我什么都知道——我之前就什么都知道，是啦——但我现在是真的 **什么** 都知道。天，我是不是有点得意忘形了？”

“你一直都。”史蒂芬说。“要是别人骇进你的大脑怎么办？”

“我倾向于 **不让** 别人骇进我的脑子。”托尼说，“但是我有后备计划的——记忆消除棒之类的，巴拉巴拉，《黑衣人》那一卦。你没看过《黑衣人》？”托尼不敢置信，“索尔之前好像去客串过诶？”

史蒂芬摇了摇头。“好吧。”托尼认命点头，“听着，我还有件事。我要给你个东西。之前就想给的，但是没想好理由。说是结课礼物也太蠢了。”他从抽屉里拿出来一个黑色的小盒子。

“不是……吧？”史蒂芬挑眉。

“不是戒指，想什么呢，那也太快了。”托尼说。“打开看看。”

史蒂芬打开盒子。黑色的天鹅绒上放着一块表。银色的，经典款式，看起来不便宜，是史蒂芬还当外科医生的时候会收藏的那种。

“我看你戴的那块表盘都碎了，”托尼说，“不不，你不一定要戴这个，那块肯定有些纪念意义什么的。嗯，就，你喜欢吗？”

托尼紧张地看着他，甚至不由自主地攥紧手指。史蒂芬感到有点好笑。“我听说你给波茨小姐过生日的时候送了她一个两层楼高的兔子玩偶。”他说，“我觉得你在送礼物方面有莫大的进步。”他把手腕上的表解下来，放进衣服内侧的口袋，然后戴上盒子里的那块。“我喜欢。谢谢。”他说。

“好的，嗯，我是说，不用谢。”托尼说，“去办正事吧？”

托尼联系了其他复仇者奇袭先锋科技地下总部。开火前史蒂芬和旺达把工作人员都传送了出去。队长的盾被加了反磁化装置不会再被吸走了，此时他正在和电梯井的蜂群机器人缠斗。“托尼往下去了！”罗杰斯在耳机里说，“这里我暂时顶得住。谁还能下去帮忙？”

彼得应了一声。队长给他开出条路，那孩子消失在井底。史蒂芬送完最后一批工人，刚想开个传送门，突然一声地基塌陷的轰鸣，彼得堪堪钻出井口。“斯塔克先生——”

一道炫目的白光，地板裂了个大洞，魔多克飘了上来，只不过他的手脚和巨大无比的脑袋都被纳米机械牢牢地固定在座椅上。托尼·斯塔克紧随其后：“谁叫我来着？”

接下来的事情由神盾局接手。他们负责具体把什么东西收好，把什么东西埋掉，让谁忘记，让谁再也开不了口。托尼和史蒂芬并肩走在前面，突然托尼停下了，史蒂芬顺着他的目光看去，人群前面站着那个视频里的女孩。

托尼看着她，她也盯着托尼。然后托尼走过去：人群吵嚷起来，随即又诡异地变安静。

“克拉拉。”托尼说。他的皮肤亮起来，纳米粒子从他手心涌出。女孩的脸色惨白，但是直挺挺地立着，毫不退让。一个蜂群机器人原型在他掌中形成。“这个是你设计的，对吧？除去魔多克给它加的那些杀伤功能，它比市面上的无人机有用。我给它做了点改进。给你，”托尼递过去，“如果你愿意收下的话。如果你愿意的话，拿着它，你可以去斯塔克工业的技术部应聘。我们会搞定你的社保卡。事实上，我们准备和国会谈判，争取让我们负责资助和监督医保和社保的恢复。”

女孩抿紧了嘴唇。托尼微微弯下腰，平视着她。

“也许你不相信我。但是我在乎，我真的在乎。我在乎你如何活着。但是你得活着，我才有机会补救。”

他们上了飞机就直接去洛杉矶开了新闻发布会。托尼·斯塔克宣布了关于国会谈判的事宜，不过记者们一如既往地没有买帐，咄咄相逼者不在少数。托尼对付了一半记者，另一半则是娜塔莎负责回怼。托尼心情不错，还有功夫心疼被娜塔莎怼的记者。之后就是庆功宴，这回史蒂芬终于算是正式认识了一下复仇者全员。酒会快结束的时候，托尼在角落里抓到了准备开传送门的医生。

“圣所呼救了？”他问道。

“没有，”史蒂芬说，“只是我该回去了。”

“别，你回得去我回不去，”托尼说，“留下来陪我。”

“某些人被记者搞得心态脆弱了？”

托尼摆摆手。“我都习惯了。”他说，“倒是你，一副义愤填膺的样子。”他开始向宴客厅楼上走。“魔多克是罪魁祸首，但是那些人是无辜的，他们只是想找份工作。消失了五年又回来，不是所有人都能适应的。人们需要责怪对象，这样他们就能轻松些，而我就像那个又大又红的解压按钮。”他发现史蒂芬没跟上来，便转过身，冲他努努嘴，“你知道你把我救回来就会这样吧？要是我死了，也许政府——复仇者——神盾局——或者什么新组织就会接过这份安抚民众的工作。但现在我在。也许我不擅长这个，但我听那种话几十年了，也没把我怎么样。”

史蒂芬伸出手拢了拢托尼的头发。“你知道把这些责任加诸于你并非我本意。你不必承担的。”

“瞧瞧这话出自谁之口，”托尼说，“你本也不必承担守护未来的责任。再说，人们在那里，他们总有不满，你总不能解决提出问题的人吧？那和灭霸有什么两样？”

“那比灭霸还不如。灭霸起码一直深信自己是为了宇宙繁荣。”

“别叫人听到这话，”托尼假装大惊小怪，“你会被人喷得比我还惨。”

“我说的是实话。要是‘邪恶’一方认为自己行得是‘邪恶’之事，这世上也不会有纷争了。”

“唉，我好爱你。”托尼靠上史蒂芬的肩膀，“罗杰斯那家伙要是明白这个，能省好多事。他的信念强到不可能相信别人的正义比他的更正义，倒不是说这不好，这种人如今很少见了，要是遇到会洗脑的外星人我们估计用得上他。但他就是太——”

“我以为你爱的是我。”史蒂芬做出气恼的样子，“怎么我们每次谈到这种话题你都提他？”

“吃醋了？”他们迈上最后一级楼梯，托尼在他脸上响亮地亲了一下，“放心，我才不会搞我爸搞过的。”

托尼打开了房门。总统套房。是大床房来着。

“……信息量太大了，托尼。”史蒂芬说。

“还回纽约吗？”托尼眨眨眼。

房门在他们身后重重关上。他们热烈、放肆地亲吻在一起，托尼已经攻克了史蒂芬的西装外套。看在上帝份上，这套西装就是托尼给他的。史蒂芬头一次这么恨自己颤抖的双手——托尼的纽扣还完好无损。他捉住托尼灵活的手指，一丝金线从他指尖窜出，下一刻托尼的外套也滑落在地。

“这是作弊。”托尼含混地说。他看起来完全没有追究的意思，反而搂住史蒂芬的肩膀，任由那道金线游走过他的身体。“你确定楼下的人不会找你吗？”史蒂芬贴着他的嘴唇说。

“他们只好失望了。”托尼扯下领带，“该担心的是我，我都五十多了，明天早上我会恨死这具身体的。”他的衬衫纽扣也被金线挑开，他倒退了几步，史蒂芬带他倒在床上。“可我很爱这具身体，”他说，“我有强烈的预感我会很爱它。”

“你爱的是这个？”托尼对付着史蒂芬的皮带扣，眼睛却一直望着他的脸，漾着一点点狡黠的笑意，“我以为你爱的是我的脑子。”

史蒂芬俯下身去亲吻他的脖子。他闻上去是熟悉的温热味道，就好像劫后余生的废墟中传来的烟火气味。“我爱的是你。”他说，“整个你。”

“Awwww，这太煽情了。”托尼舔舔嘴唇，“现在，巫师先生，向我展示一下你的‘魔杖’吧。”

史蒂芬顿了一下，然后在他脖子上咬了一小口。“你知道你刚刚把气氛毁得干干净净了吧？”托尼只是睁大他那双漂亮眼睛。

“你毁了‘魔杖’这个词。”史蒂芬亲吻他掩不住的笑纹，“毁得真彻底，我再也不想当巫师了。你当了这么久钢铁侠，为什么没人管你那玩意儿叫Iron Dick？”

“喔，他们的确这么叫，汤不热上还有一条转发了二十万次的讨论帖，跟帖跟得越来越 **长** 。”托尼在接吻的间隙答道，“温馨提示：不要谷歌你自己。”

“看起来是经验之谈啊。”史蒂芬说。托尼的回答是把他的性器握在手里，摩擦过滚烫的、布着老茧的掌心。史蒂芬心里打了个激灵。七年以来，他还没有这样颤抖过，下一秒要是有金色的烟火从他指尖迸射出来他也不会奇怪。托尼看起来和他半斤八两，因为他在发光，皮下纳米粒子因为他急促的呼吸而蠢蠢欲动。或者说他就是在发光。史蒂芬已经分不清了。

托尼的嗓音听起来黏糊糊的，像是融化的糖浆。“你该不会恰巧有能变出润滑剂的魔法吧？”他问。史蒂芬差点没被自己噎死。

“第二次了，我对毁气氛这种事能接受的次数大概就这么多。”他凶狠地吻住托尼，可是对方还是锲而不舍地用喉咙说话，“怪我咯那些小说都这么写——唔！”

史蒂芬抛出一束光链拉开抽屉，整个柜子差点被他带到地上。安全套和润滑剂飞入他手中。“看来我得亲自让你闭嘴。”他按住托尼的肩膀，而托尼张开腿，勾起眼角，“请务必。”他回答。

一根手指探进托尼的身体。史蒂芬的颤抖奇异地停止了，油然而生的是对托尼的渴望。托尼看起来有一点紧张，更多的是兴奋。还有信任。托尼的手紧紧环在他腰上和背上，在史蒂芬亲吻他的时候闭上眼睛，胡渣抖动。“继续。”他出声。两根手指有一些困难，托尼靠着他肩头微微地喘气，史蒂芬舔舐着他的锁骨，撸动他的勃起。他们像两条渴水的鱼一样肌肤相贴，史蒂芬的手指在他里面轻柔地搅动，却叫他彻彻底底地失去语言。托尼蜷起腿环住史蒂芬的腰，在他进入的时候调整呼吸，放松肌肉。史蒂芬扣住托尼的手，慢慢地动作起来，低下头同他接吻。托尼环着他的腰向后撞去，被史蒂芬一顶，发出一声小小的惊呼，却被对方吻住。他身体发热，胸口盖了一层薄汗，热量在他们过近的距离间蒸腾。史蒂芬舔去他的汗水，舌尖在他的乳尖打转。他加快了些速度，托尼夹紧他，勾住他的脖子，从他唇间攫取空气。

高潮的时候托尼大脑里一片空白。只有一个词突兀地留在他脑子里：千层蛋糕。史蒂芬还在他身体里，高潮带来的暂时脱力让托尼感受到他的重量。这摸得到的触感和还没缓过劲来的体验让托尼晕乎乎地联想到多元宇宙之阱，他和彼时一样仓皇跌落却陷进蛋糕的怀抱里。“这会是我睡得最好的一夜，”托尼呓语，“早上醒来什么都不记得的那种。”

史蒂芬在枕头里咕哝了句什么，大概是“我也是”。

史蒂芬醒来的时候，发现自己飘在一个浅绿色的泡泡里面。他努力回忆——仍然是一阵空白的疼痛。

记忆消除器。

他的大脑里突然蹦出这个字。

史蒂芬惶然地摸索胸口。还好，时间宝石还在。但是它在发光。

是时间宝石把他包裹在这个时间泡里面。为什么？

向前，向前回溯。他盘腿坐起来，斗篷托着他。专注，他提醒自己，深呼吸，先放松，再集中。

他记得最后一幕是他暂停了时间。为什么？

托尼。是为了托尼。

托尼在神盾局移交魔多克到海上监狱的时候参与了押送，史蒂芬也去了。魔多克。那个大脑袋。

脑波。魔多克也在研究脑波控制。这是他变异的原因之一。他控制了两个神盾局探员，然后对托尼发起突然袭击。精神层面上的。魔多克成为天网的未来即将展开——

托尼的后备计划：

他把的自己大脑删除了——不，还没有。这就是为什么史蒂芬在这里。他在暂停时间的时候遭到了精神攻击。但是没关系，他有足够的时间让他想起来。

也有足够的的时间让他来思考怎么办。

怎么办？

两个人的精神力量比一个人的强。

而他可以算作无数个人。哪怕他被魔多克攻击无数次，他都能恢复过来。他可以为托尼争取时间。托尼可以打赢他。

最后一个问题。这是一个随机的时间泡，它隔绝在宇宙之外，并不平行于时间线。托尼在哪里呢？

史蒂芬微笑起来。这真是一个美妙的巧合，不是吗？

他看了一眼表。2023年6月30日，总统套房夜的第二天上午11点34分，洛杉矶。

被精神攻击慑住的时候，托尼感到世界在蜂鸣。魔多克的思维触角冰凉地入侵他的大脑深处。

后备计划。他想到。

不。史蒂芬喊道。托尼听不见，但是他看得到医生的口型。他瞥到那一点点绿光。

霎时间精神攻击像是被一堵墙挡住了似的，蜂鸣减弱了。托尼站稳身子。他仍然感受得到魔多克的攻击，但是那些就像打在深潭水面上的雨点。每一个涟漪都是史蒂芬用身体挡下。黑水包围着他。托尼在深潭之下，水为他屏去杂音。很安静。连光线都不曾有。当你深深地，深深地望进一个人的眼睛，窥视他的内心深处，就是这种感觉。托尼被史蒂芬的心灵深深地保护起来。这是比盔甲还坚硬的壳。这是潭水做的高塔。

托尼深吸一口气。先放松，再集中，斯特兰奇医生的冥想两步走，是吧？

他闭上眼，向上游去。

托尼把思维触角打回魔多克的脑袋时，史蒂芬正好出现在他身边。他抬手看了一眼表，说：“花了一秒钟，嗯？”

“我只学了两个月哎，师父。”托尼说。然后他捧住史蒂芬的脸，用力地、毫无保留地吻住他。神盾擦屁股局的特工们熟练地无视了他俩，开始重新收押魔多克。“谢谢。”末了，托尼说。

托尼还是问了他多玛姆那五年是怎么回事。怎么可能不问？他还连带着算了灭霸那回的账：泰坦星和最后决战加起来起码有两个小时，一千四百万次，也就是两千八百万个小时，一百一十六万六千六百六十六天，也就是三千一百九十六年。一个人怎么可能这样熬过三千年？

“不许再用什么五年等于一微秒敷衍我。”托尼说。

史蒂芬叹了口气。“这真的不是一个合适的枕边话题。”他说，“简而言之，时间宝石之下的所有可能性是同时发生的，时间从一根线变成无数发散的线。我不是一个一个地经历了所有事，而是 **同时** 经历了所有事。然后我挑选了其中一条时间线，平行宇宙就此坍缩，时间重新收束成一条直线，其他结果都没有发生过，仅仅存在在我的记忆里。而记忆是经过加工的，记忆不可信任，所以那些死亡都不是真实的——我从未真正死去。别担心，托尼。”

“这也并没有多少安慰。”托尼咕哝道。

史蒂芬环住托尼，轻轻吻了他的额头。托尼默许了，难得没有说什么破坏气氛的话。良久，他开口：“别让任何人知道这事。”托尼说，“复仇者不行，神盾局不行。你的巫师朋友们知道这个的原理吗？如果他们不知道，也别让他们知道。”

史蒂芬没问原因。这两个天才都知道为什么：人们会认为没有人有这个资格挑选唯一的时间线。一个生活悲惨的人会说：“为什么你要挑选一条让我过不下去的时间线？”一个小孩会问：“为什么你要挑一个兔子邦尼死掉的宇宙？”一个和平主义会质疑：“为什么你挑选的世界仍有战争？”当未来可以逆转，掌握时间大权的人将成为众矢之的，就好像超级英雄因为他的能力被赋予了责任一样，人们为灾难找寻到一个具体的罪魁祸首，向他而不是虚空发泄怒火，这软弱的愤怒便也聚集成有形的力量。这力量有如拳头、厉火、绞架，声声质询：为什么是你？凭什么是你？你哪来的资格？

史蒂芬的内心深处常常如此质询。在被委以重任之前，他只是一个小小的脑外科医生，眼界狭窄，傲慢可笑。仅仅是古一大师在未来中的一瞥，就可断定他是那个有资格的人么？

但是托尼不。他信任这个人，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。这个人在平行宇宙中探寻了三千年，一千四百万次，只为寻找一个最完美的结果。他是那个扳道员，但是失控的火车并未驶向任何一方；史蒂芬只身挡在火车之前，每当火车碾过他的身体，时间就偏移了一点点，数千年后，钻石山碎，斗转星移，火车偏移了太多次，最终再也没有失控驶上绑着人质的轨道。

“总会有其他办法。”史蒂芬说。他说这话时并没有露出迷人的安慰的微笑，相反，作为一个与时间斗智斗勇的人，他看上去冷静得近乎冷漠，带着一点点疲惫和嘲弄（对洪流中的凡人们，还是自己？），绝不是那种置身事外的超脱。如果换下衣服，他看起来像一个度过漫长一天的上班族。这一点其实和托尼很像——那个从不出现在媒体镜头和杂志封面上的托尼，那个在实验室赶制新技术的托尼，那个带着石膏和绷带穿上战甲的托尼。“再来这么一次，”某次战斗后托尼对史蒂芬说，“我们就换上那种十美元一打的T恤去时代广场搭地铁，赌我的头盔没有人能把我们认出来。”史蒂芬没笑。但是托尼知道他懂。就像他懂史蒂芬为什么有勇气找寻三千年。就像他懂托尼为什么能做下去，哪怕谩骂铺天盖地。尽管他们常常暗自为对方惊奇：你是怎么做到的？那该是多么绝望的三千年。你是怎么做到的？你救的人根本不爱你。

“我不重要。”托尼说。

“我输得起。”史蒂芬说。

“他妈的绝配，我们俩。”托尼说。

“我也爱你，托尼。”史蒂芬搂住他。


End file.
